music_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
In Search of Lost Time
}} 'In Search of Lost Time'' is the fifth studio album by Terrain rapper and producer DJ Crow. The album was released on March 5, 2017 through Colossal Records. Concept story Crow continued the concept story theme for this album, following its success on Today's Declaration (2013). The story of In Search of Lost Time is about Crow re-entering the music world and finding himself lost, both psychologically and physically, in a snowstorm, unable to distinguish anything and forgot the meanings of many things (these things become themes of the album). Physically, he waddles through a snowstorm in UnitedTerra that disorientates him. In the beginning, he explores as he tries to figure out who he is and what his purpose is. During this, the snowstorm starts off calm, but then gradually becomes more violent and destructive as the album progresses, represented by the volume of the sound effects and mood of the songs. Along his way, he meets numerous penguins and has illusions that are represented by the guest appearances on the album whom play these characters, all split into good and evil. Towards the end, the snowstorm becomes calm again and Crow manages to find his way back home; his literal home and his understanding of his identity, his position and music. The story is split into three acts to illustrate the different stages of it. Act One The album opens with a sequel to the intro of Crow's first album, Crow - The Hard Times (2007). Now ten years later, Crow recounts his career and achievements and what he hopes to accomplish next (specifically in terms of what this album will achieve). By the end of Act One, Crow has come to realise who he is now and where he has come from in the song "Satellite Sight".One verse that Crow to Crow and informing him to remember his hometown Satellite City and telling him remember the hard times. However as the act ends, the storm picks up and takes a turn for the worst. Act Two At the start of the second act, Crow has found himself taking a psychedelic "Savage". Guest vocals from Flurry Lyne, desiigner and Omar Grest involve them playing the role of Crow's illusions, telling him lies and representing the evil that is corrupting him. Colossal rapper Snowstorm plays the good side and tells Crow to steer away and that it is all a dream. After battling these inner demons, Crow travels up to the mountains known as the "Mountains of Maleficence" in the violent storm, where even more evil is present. Knowingly, Crow believes there is no other path to exit the storm, so he must go through these hardships in order to succeed. Act Three Track 11 begins act three, split into two halves. In the first half, the storm enters its final stage of serenity now that Crow escapes from the mental shackles set upon him. He now knows and remembers who he is, what he does, how the world functions and what he has learnt in general. "Pathways", he also recounts his adventures from the first two acts in a much more optimistic sense, opposite to how he was rapping before and "Home" and "Keep It Mello (ft. desiigner)" marks his physical and triumphant journey back to Satellite City where he meets the penguins and raps in a positive light. Despite its title, the closing track "New Life, New Beginnings" signifies a new beginning for Crow Smith and upbeat about the future. The storm has vanished and everything is clear as day. Crow closes the three acts and album off with a speech about time and how every second should be cherished.